Welcome the Ultimate Dead Frontier
July July 16, 2012 The game experienced a lond period of downtime. As compensation, all boosts purchased during the last 30 hours will be refunded and an additional double EXP event is on. Full update: July 1, 2012 June June 25, 2012 The Corpse Crusher as been added to the Credit Shop... The Corpse Crusher deals the most damage of any silent melee weapon in the game and will only be available until July 25th 2012 so get one while you still can! May May 26, 2012 Full interior and barricading have been released: May 15, 2012 A GM-only version of interiors has been released. May 8, 2012 The Dead Frontier Wiki is proud to host a community driven project aiming to create a map of Fairview. The Detailed Mini Map allows anyone to upload map fragments in a combined effort to establish a detailed overview of the Inner City. In the tutorial you can find all the required information on how to create proper images. Everyone is welcome to contribute! April April 13, 2012 Plans for releasing interiors have been disclosed: My plan was to release a handful of basic interiors sometime tomorrow, which I could still do. However, these interiors really are very simple (only one floor, very sparse design-wise etc) and there are still a fair few bugs I need to work out. Honestly I think you guys would be very disappointed if you saw these. Therefore, I've decided to delay things another week so that I can least get most of the bugs figured out, get the multiple floor system finalized and make them look a bit more interesting. Here is my release plan: 1. Some interiors towards the end of next week. I'm aiming to have about 5 different building designs complete. This will be a GM only release. 2. Approximately 1 week later, I will release the barricading and personal outpost system for GMs. 3. Another 1-2 weeks later, I will release the full interior and barricading system for everyone. We should have about 35 building designs, each with a lot of random variations. And of course, all bugs should be completely ironed out by then, based on GM feedback. inb4valvetime. inb4valvetime. Yes. March March 31, 2012 The Corpse Erruptor has been added to the Credit Shop. The Corpse Erruptor deals the most damage of any grenade launcher in the game and will only be available until April 30th 2012 so get one while you still can! February February 21, 2012 Today, DF has been upgraded to Unity 3D version 3.5. It is unknown of the total effect of the update, but most noticeably, the IC page has been redesigned.also full screen now works properly to go full screen press the F4 key. February 7, 2012 The Corpse Shooter as been added to the Credit Shop... The Corpse Shooter deals the most damage of any pistol in the game and will only be available until February 29th 2012 so get one while you still can! Category: Browse